As You Like
by Ryssasaurus Rex
Summary: They had thought they were rid of the vampire's blood. They were wrong.


**A/N:** It was supposed to be a smutty drabble. And then feels. Anyway I'm not totally happy with this but here it is since it was long enough I felt the need to actually post it.

I like vamp!kink as much as the next girl but once Fai got his eye/magic back the vampire blood was "gone" so I tried to think of a way to get it back since I really don't think this would have worked before the end of TRC. I like my porn semi-believable okay? It's also worth mentioning that I don't like it when erections happen after someone has had their blood drained. Do you know what makes a boner? The blood has more important places to be if there's a shortage. It's a pet peeve of mine and I'm not even 100% if it's scientifically accurate. 

* * *

"So that witch was wrong, the blood still has some sway."

Kurogane looked about as pleased as Fai felt, and that was to say not at all. This wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to have to drain Kurogane's life to live anymore, his magic was supposed to have fixed this mess. Yuuko hadn't been wrong, that was the way it should have worked. Fai didn't understand.

It was such a little bit that still clung to Fai's being, it was more like a cruel joke than a miscalculation. Fai's poor luck rearing its ugly head one last time. It almost made him want to scream. It had been weeks since they'd ended that man's life and left Clow in search of a way to save Syaoran and Sakura's lives. All that time Fai hadn't felt the pang of the vampire's hunger nor had he smelled Kurogane's blood or listened to it rushing through his body.

It was probably his injuries that had awoken the vampire's blood inside of him. The world they were in drained magic as it was used and Fai had noticed too late. He'd wound up getting himself injured, forcing Kurogane and Syaoran to save the day and Fai. Now they were carefully tucked away in an old cabin in some forest or another. Syaoran and Mokona were fast asleep in their own little corner of the place far away from where Fai sat hunched over on himself and Kurogane stood beside him.

"I would appear so, Kuro-sama," Fai said through gritted teeth. They were no sharper than they normally were at least. For now. He could feel the bite of them trying to lengthen against his will. "It's probably reacting to my weakened state."

Kurogane looked thoughtful for a moment and Fai did not look forward to what was about to come out of his mouth. "So if we fix you up the blood should settle again?"

A sharp pain stabbed at his gut, the unforgettable pang of the vampire's hunger. He could hear the beat of Kurogane's heart from where he sat. He could feel the want burning in the back of his throat. "That's my theory."

Nodding Kurogane rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, bearing his real arm. "Then let's help get you fixed up."

"No!" Fai hissed, glaring up at Kurogane. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Kurogane's face was dark and his expression was closed off in a way that Fai was extremely unused to seeing. Not only was Fai a monster again but Kurogane was now his prey once more. All because Fai couldn't keep himself out of trouble. He felt sick with himself.

Kurogane knelt beside him, but thankfully didn't touch him. He must have known how fragile Fai was feeling in the moment, he was sure even the lightest of touches would have him shattering apart. "Don't fight me on this again, please," Kurogane said, his voice unusually soft. "I made that deal knowing what it would entail and I still do not regret it."

Fai curled in further on himself. "I don't want to do this, just let me wait it out."

"What if it doesn't go away?" Kurogane asked briskly. "What are you doing to do when the kid and manjuu wake up and see you like this? Lie?"

The whine that escaped Fai was pathetic sounding even to his own ears. He was backed into a corner but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Part of him knew that Kurogane was going to win this in the end and that it'd be easier for everyone if he just did what needed to be done. Still, maybe, just maybe, he could out do Kurogane this one time.

He didn't answer the questions, just turned himself bodily away from Kurogane, making it quite clear that he was going to fight this.

There was a heavy sigh from Kurogane as he stood up again. For a moment Fai thought maybe he was going to just let Fai wait this out, he couldn't want Fai leeching off of him again he was sure, but he realized how obviously wrong he was when Kurogane spoke. "Don't make me do this the hard way, mage."

It all happened very quickly. The quick flash of a small dagger Kurogane had taken to keeping on his person, the clang of it hitting the floor as Fai rounded on him, pushing Kurogane bodily against the nearest wall, Fai's fists gripping Kurogane's shirt as he felt the vampire's fangs slip free. "I said no, Kurogane!"

The silence that followed was oppressive and thick. As Fai realized what he'd said and tried to move away one of Kurogane's arms came around his waist and held him still while he looked down at Fai with sad eyes. "You still haven't forgiven me for doing this to you."

"I- that's not-" Fai stammered, his fists still gripping Kurogane's shirt. He realized that he didn't have an answer. Not a simple one.

Fai hated the blood and any involvement it had with him. He hated how good Kurogane's blood felt because of it. At the time he had hated how it had saved his life. He really had been furious with Kurogane for doing it, too. He thought he had moved past all of that, though he had thought he'd moved past the blood as well.

"I never blamed you," he said, letting his head fall onto Kurogane's chest. He could smell the blood inside of him, could feel his fangs poking at his lips, aching for a taste. "Not like you think. I'm not angry that you saved my life then, not anymore."

"You're still angry about something though," Kurogane said. It wasn't a question of if with him, but a question of what. Kurogane knew there was something. "As far as you're concerned I turned you into a monster, isn't that what you're angry with me about?"

The way he said that ticked Fai off. It implied that he wasn't actually a monster when he so clearly was. It forgave him draining Kurogane's very blood in order to continue living by making his status as a monster, as something vile, an opinion instead of the fact it was.

"It's that you're not disgusted by me, you never were," he said. "Not once did you look at me with disgust or pity or even the courtesy of shame. You looked at me as I drained your life with sadness for me, with as much tenderness as the situation at that time would allow. That is what makes me angry, that you don't see the monster you created because you don't see a monster."

Fai had yet to look up at Kurogane but his silence compelled him. His expression was not sad or hurt like Fai had feared, but exasperated. "I'm not going to pretend to see something that isn't there."

This man, Fai though, was either going to drive him mad or kill him with the utter devotion he showed.

Putting his head back against Kurogane's chest Fai cursed quietly. He knew when he had lost and was graceful enough to bow out. "Fine," he hissed. "But we do it my way."

"So long as you drink and soon that's fine with me." Fai could hear the faint surprise in Kurogane's voice as he agreed.

With Kurogane's agreement Fai pulled him down and kissed him, being as mindful as he could of the fangs that Fai couldn't retract. Kurogane indulged him without complaint, moving his mouth against Fai and running his hand through Fai's hair. It was when Fai's fingers wormed their way under his shirt that strong hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled them away.

Fai had just enough time to feel hurt before Kurogane spoke. "Explain exactly what you think you're doing."

There was the instinct to rip his hands away and snap at Kurogane, but Fai ignored it. Kurogane was concerned about Fai, not disgusted he reminded himself. "I want to make you feel good before I do this to you," he muttered.

"If I say no?"

Fai blinked up in confusion. "If…" Fai swallowed thickly. "If you say no I'll still drink without complaint."

He was not about to guilt Kurogane into this. If he didn't want this then it was no place of Fai's to force it on him.

"You mean it?" Kurogane asked and Fai nodded slowly. "Alright, do what you like."

There was a moment where the pair of them looked at each other, but Fai didn't need to be told twice. He pressed himself against Kurogane, capturing his lips again in a hard kiss. His hands slipped back under Kurogane's shirt and ran along his toned stomach and chest, the familiar bumps of old scars. Kurogane matched him move for move, his own warm hands creeping up Fai's back and plundering Fai's mouth with his own.

This time he was less aware of the vampire's fangs until he could taste the tang of Kurogane's blood, only a small amount but each drop was vivid against Fai's tongue. He could feel his pupils slit as he licked the blood away from Kurogane's lip all without a single complaint from the other man. Fai wasn't going to be able to keep himself in check long enough to draw this out like he normally would during their more inappropriate encounters.

Carefully, almost studiously, he mouthed along Kurogane's neck, forgoing the bite of teeth he knew Kurogane preferred for obvious reasons. Instead, as he slid a leg between both of Kurogane's, Fai sucked hard on the skin, chancing his blunt front teeth a few times.

He knew Kurogane's body well and it wasn't long before he could feel his erection straining against the fabric of his pants. Nimble fingers unfastened Kurogane's belt and pants and quickly dipped inside. The cut off gasp he earned was immensely satisfying to Fai. Deft fingers wrapped around Kurogane's dick and began to jerk him off with quick strokes.

Kurogane's head fell back against the wall Fai still had him crowded up against as a low moan escaped him. One of his hands were on Fai's hip, fingers pressing ing hard enough to bruise while the other was fisted in Fai's hair, keeping Fai's face pressed into Kurogane's neck. The thundering of Kurogane's heartbeat mixed with the heady scent of his arousal and blood was going to drive Fai mad. He'd wanted to wait until Kurogane had finished, but he was close enough now that he was sure it wouldn't have mattered.

Fai opened his mouth and bit down on Kurogane's neck, reveling in the sudden, warm rush of blood that flooded into his mouth, lighting every one of his nerves on fire. He was distantly aware of Kurogane coming into his hand, of how Fai was smearing his come on the both of them as he pressed his dirtied hand against Kurogane's hip, but he didn't care and if the way Kurogane held him was any indication he didn't either.

It had been so long since Fai had drank Kurogane's blood and though he had never had an issue pulling away after taking only enough to survive to the next feeding he still worried that he might suddenly find that inability to stop that the myths spoke of. He never did, though. A sense of contentment, like one would get after eating a particularly good meal, filled him after a handful of mouthfuls. He pulled away from Kurogane's neck easily, lapped at the admittedly sloppily puncture marks until they stopped oozing blood. He sighed in relief when it was all done and when he looked up at Kurogane he could feel the blue of his eyes returning.

"Are you alright, Kuro-sama?" he asked, not bothering to try and take a step back. Kurogane's arms were still firmly around him, holding him close.

"Yeah," he said, words a little slurred between the blood loss and orgasm. "Wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Oh shut up," was the only response Fai gave him as he carefully magicked the mess away, now mindful of this world's magic absorbing properties. He leaned up and kissed Kurogane and pulled him back toward the pile of cushions that would serve as a bed for them was.

Kurogane went willingly enough, tugging at the waist of Fai's pants. "What about you?" he murmured into Fai's neck, already sucking a mark into fair skin.

"Mm, worry about that later," Fai smiled.

As they settled back down, extra articles of clothing being set aside with little thought, Kurogane's mouth never stopping it's exploration of Fai's skin. "I'd rather worry about it now."

Laughing quietly Fai tilted his head back and arched up into Kurogane's touch. "Alright, alright. Do as you like."


End file.
